please see me, love me
by btryukirusherlove94
Summary: Summery: Kendall has had a crush on James since he first saw him when they started B.T.R. he knows James has Halston but he can't stop his feelings and after some strange feelings and a huge fight with his girlfriend will James start seeing Kendall in a new light kames with some Cargan there will be some o.o.c. in this story.
1. chapter 1 - the beginning

Please see me, love me.

disclaimer - I do not own anything or anyone in this story they all own themselves.

chapter 1.

A/N: ok this is my first story so please be kind and if you have any suggestions leave a comment please and thank you…now I hope you enjoy here you go

"Alright let's try the shoot one more time and Ciara have a bit more aggravation in your tone." Came Scotts voice as they got ready to do another take of the current Sean 'Katie' was mad at the boys for messing up her room ruining her date and soaking her (in her new outfit) they were in the 2J set all four 'boys' listing to 'Katie' yell at them with (fake) guilty expressions 'brothers of the ice' Carols, Logan, Kendall, and James looked down when Ciara slammed the door to her now clean room. He knew he shouldn't but Kendall spared a quick glance at James who was next to him and knew he shouldn't have his thoughts that were quickly turning bad were interrupted "alright cut, that was great take five." Came Scotts voice and as soon as he said that Kendall dashed to his dressing room, once he was in there he closed and locked the door

~Kendall's P.O.V~  
How could I be so stupid I was staring for too long? But god I couldn't help myself he's so amazing and gorgeous and his washboard abs he's so sweet and protective charming and so talented I mean his voice is freaking beautiful and his acting is amazing he was so sweet with everyone (unless they were rude, jerks, or hurting someone he cares about, or being a bully) and a gentlemen with all gentlewomen (a/n: I'll give you a shootout next chapter if you can tell me where I got that) especially our fans. And his eyes I can always lose myself in them. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear the knocking until I heard a voice I knew well "kindizzle you alright man." It was Logan "um...Yeah man I just needed to go." It was a lie and they both knew it. "Dude let me in." came his sweet tone but I didn't answer and I didn't get up either even when the door jingled "don't make me get Carlos or James." That made me get up and open the door "what do you want Logan." I'm not usually this mean but right now I just want to be left alone "wow big man chill…Kenny what's wrong." Logan always knew something was wrong we've known each other so long he's like my protective older (but smaller) brother (even though I have two older brothers Logan Carlos and James are also like my older brothers, have been practically since we meet) he put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently I welcomed the comfort we were all like that the four of us were very touchy-feely, it's just who we are we're real close not just cast mates or band mates, more than best friends were like brothers. So it's not weird to us when we do that but it is funny to see others freaked out by it. Heck sometimes we do it on purpose my thoughts were brought back to my brown-haired light brown-eyed friend and brother "you know me to well" was all I said but I couldn't tell him I was in love with our best friend yes Kendall Schmidt was in love with no one other than James Maslow. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I got to James before the she devil did "please Kendall tell me what wrong you know we can" Logan said with a kind of sweetness in his tone…should I tell him "guys we have to be back on set" came Carlos' tone he sounded mad they both got up "your acting stupid Carlos I expect this from Garcia not Pena" came one of the make-up staffs voices "sorry im not to your standards" Logan looked toward Carlos as he left with anger "go he needs you more" I said "were going to talk later Kendall whether you want to or not…it's not good to keep things in" Logan said as they both got up and Logan was about to go after Carlos when we heard James and Carlos laughing we left my room after I closed the door to see fox and Sydney played and attacked Carlos by licking him Logan and I couldn't help but smile at the Scene before us "feeling better carlitos" came Logan's voice stopping the silliness Carlos looked at Logan and smiled "yeah James fox and Sydney helped to get rid of my anger." He said and I swear if it weren't for the fact that he was rolling around on the ground and laughing I would think he was blushing at Logan but there's no way…right?

~no one's p.o.v~  
The four made their way to the front of paramount where a photo shoot was being set up. The four smiled photo shoots where fun, sometimes Logan didn't like them as much but he was glad to have his three friends with him

~Logan's p.o.v~  
As we set at the chairs letting hair and make-up do what they do, I looked across from me at Kendall I was worried about him he's out little brother, even if its taller, I don't like when he's so heartbroken and sad it hurt me and if someone hurt him. Well Carlos, James, and I wouldn't hesitate to make them regret it. And right now I wanted to punch someone's face in. Kendall looked like he wanted to cry I could feel the anger boiling up and worse yet Kendall wouldn't talk to me but maybe he'd talk to Carlos I'll have to talk to him. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Kendall look up I gave him a smile and got a half-smile in return

~James' p.o.v~  
As the hair lady messed with styles for the shoot I looked up and saw Logan and Kendall smiling at each other and this weird feeling bubbled in my stomach before I could try to describe the feeling my iPhone beeped/flashed I looked at it to see it was Halston my girlfriend **Halston: when can we meet tonight. **I grinned and replayed **James: about 9:00 p.m. **I grinned normally we stop filming at 10 but we don't have much today so we get out early, the next text had come quickly **Halston: don't you stop filming at 10. James: normally yea but we don't have much to film today so there letting us go early. Halston: by an hour. James: no at like 6:30 Halston: then why are we meeting so late. **This text was eminently followed by** Halston: don't tell me, you'll be with them. **A deep frown came over my face **James: yes were all gonna go grab a bite after we're done then I'm going to hangout with my best friends. **The next text made me frown deeper **Halston: again baby why must you keep doing this are you trying to make me mad** **James: what do you mean. Halston: baby you should be with me not them. **now I was confused we went over this already angrily I replied **James: Halston we went over this and i'm not doing anything if your mad that's your own fault **after sending it I text her again **James: look I don't want to fight and I'm busy right now so ill see you at 9. **With that I turned my phone on vibrate and placed it in my pocket. "Psst James" I tuned to see Carlos with a concerned look in his eyes "what's wrong buddy." He asked and I just smiled a sad smile "Halston's acting up again." Was all I really need to say "man im sorry I know what you mean." and he does he had, had to go through the same with Sammy before they split. "Its OK I guess dude just wanna forget it and have some fun with my best buds." We turned when we heard laughter to see Kendall and Logan laughing and their hair ladies with frowns. Again I had a weird feeling in the pit in my stomach and I still don't know what it is then Kendall looked at me with a big smile his dimples showing and another feeling arouse but this one I liked why?

~no one's p.o.v~  
"Alright you four let's go." The four guys looked up to see the photographer smiling at them. They smiled back and got up and walked to the area in front of the cameras doing as the camera man said and moving positions when they felt like it. Kendall couldn't help but look at James they had put him in a tight shirt similar to the American flag shirt he wore for the 2012 summer tour with tight fit jeans and black converse his hair was styled to make it seem like it was wet and he ran his hands through it, it made him look dam sexy.

~Kendall's p.o.v~  
(A/N: I love Kendall and I think he's damn fine and hot but I know the sting of insecurity and I've seen and heard comments on Kendall's appearance, I know he's heard and seen them too, it hurts. but don't worry the guys are gonna make him feel better.) I wasn't stupid I knew I looked good too but I could never look as good as James Logan and Carlos my hair was mused slightly and I was wherein a shirt similar to my Peru shirt showing off my muscles and tattoos and a tight pair of jeans and my favorite pair of blue vans apparently Carlos saw the look on my face because he said this "why is it that Kendall always looks better than us." He said with as a smile and a look with Logan and James.

~No one's p.o.v~  
The two caught on quickly once seeing Kendall "yeah why aren't my clothes as cool as Kendall's." Came Logan's voice with a smile as he looked at his clothes with fake disappointment. "And Kendall's hair is always better than mine." James said also with a smile, everyone smiled once they realized what the three were doing. "No matter what people say or think your amazing Kendall stop listening to the haters." Came Carlos "yeah listen instead to the rushers, the real rushers" came Logan "yeah and all those drivers (a/n: for those of you that don't know cause I know some don't Kendall is also in a band with Dustin belt called Heffron drive and there fans are called drivers) not to mention your friends and family." Said James "and the three of us your best buds" with smiles all three said together. "You forgot brothers, thanks guys." Kendall said with a smile and watery eyes "no problem just remember no matter what anyone says about your appearance or anything you're still our brother and we love you" "and so do our fans to them us and all your friends and family your perfect" came the voices of Carlos and James "so come on lets give our fans some photos they'll defiantly love." Logan said with a smirk "yeah let's do this." Said Kendall all traces of sadness gone because of the words of Logan Carols and James now he had a huge smile that showed off his dimples which made the pictures come out amazing the photographer could tell girls and even some boys are going to drool over a specific picture that he has decided to use as the main picture they were all smiling big and bright laughing and very close to each other these four really where more than cast mates, or band mates, more than best friends they were brothers and nothing would break them apart

~later~ ~Carlos' p.o.v.~  
"Have a nice night guys" Ciara said to us as her mom picked her up, we all head over to our cars "so where should we go...I kinda want Chinese." I asked then added as they looked at me for my answer to my question. "I could go for pizza." Kendall said next with a look to the other two who have yet to answer "I want some Japanese maybe sushi." Was James replay we all turned to see what Logan would say "I'm up for some burgers" he said with a shrug. Well then this is interesting I thought as we all arrived at our cars parked next to each other where would we go…hmm "hey I have an idea" Kendall said with a smile as we all turned to him.

~cliff hanger~

A/N: I always wanted to write one of those sorry guys you're going to have to read the next chapter to find out where there going hope you liked the story ill be posting the next chapter soon see ya rushers


	2. poem for you enjoy

i fell horrible that i haven't updated yet that i wrote this for you guys i hope you like it. and i promise the next chapter is coming soon like in a couple days so again i hope you enjoy this poem i wrote about James and Kendall. enjoy 3 :)

p.s. i'm sorry its kinda short i usually write longer poem and if you like this one there will be more.

**Bold is Kendall **_italics are James __**both are both**_

**We see each other every day, and the smiles they come so easy.**

**You seem to have no idea how you make my pulse race.**

**And I love the way you make me see the world in color.**

**Once you joked "my eyes were melted emeralds."**

**And I replied, "You see emeralds, I see amazing hazel."**

**You never heard it.**

**As long as I have you in sight I feel as though I can take on the world.**

**But you'll never see the way you make my heart start.**

_I see you and the feeling starts._

_I'm not so sure as to what it is yet but I'll know soon._

_Why your eyes make me want to tell stories._

_Why you make my cheeks red and my head empty._

_But sometimes I forget you for her, who is so unlike you._

_But deep inside I only want to see that smile, and maybe I thought, thought I saw it in her._

_As the next chapter starts in our lives, I find myself drown to you in so many ways._

_But I'm still at a loss as to why, maybe if I get closer, I'll see and find my answer._

_**As I start to move forward I want so bad to take you with me.**_

_**To see the light in your eyes, and the smile on your face so bright.**_

_**As we all take the stars, so kindly given to us.**_

_**But all I truly want to see is you, next to me**_

_**Giving me the strength to make it to those stars as we fly to the sun**_

_**Will you join me in the light of your amazing presence? **_

_**Will you tell me what plagues your mind and makes you frown?**_

_**Will I see what I was too blind to hear?**_

so what did you think good? bad? OK? please tell me i have to know and again the next chapter is coming just need to tweak it a bit and finish the typing. but it is coming and i hope you really like it. gotta go for now byes.


	3. chapter 2 - a deeper look

Please see me, love me

Chapter 2

A/N: OK first off I'm sorry for the long wait with my bro throwing out my flash drive thanksgiving and homework it took a while to get this chapter out but I did it . Second I would like to thank everyone who liked, favorite, and fallowed my story, glad you enjoy it thirdly a shoot-out to bigtime1fan for knowing where the gentlewomen comment came from and lastly here is the chapter 2 enjoy

p.s. almost forgot my disclaimer- i do not own anyone in this story, they own themselves, btr is not mine (but i can dream right.), and there is a little ooc

~story start~

~Kendall's p.o.v~

After some debate we decided on a compromise of sorts and we were pulling into the parking lot, once we all got out of our cars we walked to the door there was a ding and a blast of air along with "welcome to whole foods is there anything you need help with." A young girl asked as we walked in and got baskets "no thank you I know where everything is." I said with a smile. Carlos and James had decided they no longer wanted Chinese and Japanese and we all agreed the two would pick a desert to make, since me and Logan picked the dinner and we would all home make it at Carlos' place. After I had told them where to get everything, we each rushed (:P) to our separate places, to get done faster, grabbing everything we needed, when we were done I started racing down the isles looking for the guys who weren't in their isles I kinda started laughing as I gliding down each row when I heard laughter so I turned to see my three best friends doing what I was doing I started laughing that's when we started doing stupid stuff in the store and we even ran into some fans. I looked toward James who was smiling and I had to fight the urge to kiss him, at that moment he looked at me, his teeth bright, I couldn't help but to smile at him. As we paid my thoughts were interrupted by my sweet angel "Kendall what's on your mind, you look far away" I heard James say his hand on my shoulder probably to get my attention, I turned slightly red at the close contact before I relaxed "no, I'm here I was just thinking…about Yuma." I say quickly came up with something to say when my micro pig came to mind. "How is she anyway?" He said with a smile. "She's doing well, how's fox." I asked about his Alaskan Klee kai. "Oh he's good, just learned a new trick, he is so cute." James said with a smile showing his pearly whites, god he looked so happy, I started thinking about kissing his smooth lips, running my hands through his amazing, soft hair, I shock those thoughts…at least for now. I had to remind myself that he has Halston, he's happy with her. Tough I love him and wanted him, as long he's happy, then I'm happy. That didn't stop the sigh when he turned to one of the leaving rushers and smile flashing his bright, white and dimples.

~no one's p.o.v~

As the four paid for their food and made their way to the door each carrying two bags. They said goodbye to the remaining rushers and headed to their cars to put their bags in the passenger seat, as they got into their cars the four were still smiling

~James' p.o.v~

After we had gotten everything we needed and when we were done goofing off in whole foods, Kendall's favorite store. We all got in our cars so we could head over to Carlos' place. My phone beeped and I looked down and saw that it was from twitter I looked to see the many mentions, I began to read all of them some made me laugh others made me smile and I replied to a few, I love my fans always so eager, it makes my day to see them so happy. I heard a louder, deeper beep so I looked to the left to see the others ready to go. "Come on Jamez, let's go." I smirked at the nickname. "Sure thing Logie-bear, let's go." I replied using one of Logan's nicknames, with that we all started our engines and our cars roared to life. As we drove toward Carlos' place every once in a while wed goof off in our cars, mini racing each other or honking at each other laughing the entire time, with all the fun it wasn't long before we reached Carlos' house, we all got out and grabbed our bags. I looked at Kendall, who again had a far off look in his beautiful emerald green eyes and his lips they look so soft and his amazing smile and white teeth and his soft looking hair…wow, wow wait did I just really think about Kendall like that, what's wrong with me, I quickly shock those thoughts from my head I have a girlfriend, I have Halston and I'm not gay. As we walked into Carlos' house I kept my eyes on the counter fighting with myself as well as the urge to look at Kendall again. I started questioning my own sexuality as well as try and get Kendall out of my mind. My eyes were on Carlos; counter too occupied with my thoughts "hey James now you're the one spacing…what's wrong." Kendall had said his arm on my shoulder and a small shiver ran up my spine. "Don't worry my heads just in the clouds." I said with a smile to reassure my three buds, and when Kendall smiled back at me my cheeks went red…am, am I blushing. I looked down when my phone vibrated it was my girlfriend **Halston: I'm sorry babe, don't be mad I don't want to fight either I'll see you soon **I sighed then replied. **James: yeah ill see ya later.** I put the phone in my pocket as Carlos put some music on. We set out to preparing our meals, sometimes I would look up from my meal to read the instructions, and I wasn't the only one, but we were all laughing.

~Kendall's p.o.v~

After finishing we put the burgers on the stove and the pizza's in the oven (there were four burgers and two medium pizzas). As we waited for the two dishes we began to set the table and we started thinking back to all the fun we had this year and I couldn't help but to stare at James' muscles as he laughed, his strong chest, and sweet eyes, soft lips ready to kiss…I could feel the hole dam zoo open up in my stomach as I saw the concentrated look in his eyes. As we laughed and talked about how far we've got and the years, I couldn't stop thinking about him. "K-dog you remember when we went to that mansion for the episode." Logan asked "yeah that place was huge and lots of fun." I said with a small smile, and then a small ding went off on my phone so I went to the oven and took out the pizza's with Logan taking the patties out of the pan after cutting the slices we set everything down on the table so we can put on whatever toppings and have whatever kind of burgers we wanted. We sat down and began to get things from both plates and talked. "Ha-ha, I don't think the fans would mind that." I replied after James joked about doing a concert shirtless. "I'm sure they wouldn't." Logan said after taking a drink from his soda. As we talked and laughed, I looked at James and I could feel my cheeks heat up, a small trail of his drink was running down James' lip to the bottom of his chin, I had to lick my suddenly dry lips as I couldn't help but to imagine licking the drink off his chin and then kissing him, his arms protectively around my waist my hands in his hair and then he brings me to his lap and we start talking and Logan and Carlos didn't care, not that I think they would were all best friends and like brothers, before I could further into my fantasy I was pulled out of it by James phone going off, he looked and the caller id and we all looked at him as she sighed and got up. "Sorry guys I gotta take this, it'll only take a minute." He said with some aggravation in his voice. After we nodded, he walked off into the living room to take the call in semi-private. "Sometimes I wonder if Halston is really the right choice for him." Logan said in a whisper. "She makes him too sad sometimes." Carlos said with a frown. I looked toward James who looked angry as he talked on the phone to who we all knew was Halston, I just wish I could do something to help get his mind off that girl. There are times when James is happy, but there less and less. I can't stand the look on James' face when he and Halston fight. "All we can do is to take his mind off her and all his problems." I said, unknowingly using a leadership tone, me and the guys have gotten used to it, I guess its something that comes with being the unofficial "leader" of the band in the both the show and real life. we all have our own habits, _that we all got used too quickly,_ weather we relies it or not…the fans see it a lot based off some the tweets.

~James p.o.v~

"No Halston we just finished eating, and I already told you, I'm going to hang out with my friends for a couple of hours." I said into the phone, Halston had called and asked if I was on my way yet. "But babe I want you hear, now." She said in a seductive voice. "Halston we talked about this." I said in an annoyed tone, I don't know if this worked on her last boyfriends, but it doesn't on me. "But babe we've been together for almost a year and a half." (a/n: idk how long they were together before they had broken up that time I tried to find it but couldn't if anyone knows please tell me you'll set a s/o, but for the sake of the story they were together for a year and three months kk) she said in a semi-whine…oh so attractive, _please note my sarcasm._ "Correction we've been together for three months, we broke up remember." I told her, back then it was her idea, she didn't like that we didn't get to see each other as much as shed like too, with the tour, and everything. As I talked I looked over at the others to see Kendall with a brilliant and amazing smile on his face, eyes almost shinning in that amazing emerald green. My cheeks were red and my heart beet was racing and it was all because of Kendall. Something about him was different and I relied I would get this weird feeling around him and I'm happy when he is, I'm sad when he is and when he is I wanna hurt whoever is hurting him. But I thought that was just protective brother/friend instincts, I mean his blood brothers were like that, and so were Logan and Carlos, Kendall was the youngest and sometimes he could be vulnerable, so I thought it was natural to be like that toward him, we all were. I only tonight realized that for me it's different, but I'm still kind of working on it…on figuring out these thoughts. "Are you even listening babe?!" I heard Halston yell. "Um yeah, look we'll talk later; see ya at 9:00." I said then I hung up not wanting to talk to her. I walk back to my friends to hear "god Kendall that wasn't even funny." Logan said embarrassed. "What Happened?" I asked as I took my seat…witch was next to Kendall. "Oh nothing k-dog just brought up an embarrassing memory of Logie." Carlos said as we laughed at the look on Logan face. "Oh your one to talk Carlos, or should I bring up the blackout incident." I said laughing as I took the attention off of Logan and onto Carlos. We all started laughing and bringing up other embarrassing moments and just generally good memories, after a while my stress over Halston and the day was gone and I was relaxed next to Kendall all four of us smiling and laughing and just having a good time, just hanging out and waiting till we were ready to get the deserts we had gotten out "don't be a fool Logan you know I'd win." I heard Kendall say in his usual cocky voice when it came to competitions. What, Kendall was competitive. We all just laughed as Carlos set up his gaming system, oh it was so on. I could already tell I was gonna have fun tonight hanging with my best buds and brothers.

a/n: alright so what did you guys think and again I am so sorry for the late update, I really feel terrible that it's taken me this long to get this out to you guys (not all my fault, stupid brother, throwing away my flash drive.) but on a bright note I am already on a good head start for chapter 3 where things get a little tricky for our sweet boys. It's late and I have school so goodnight all, sweet dreams. 3


End file.
